


The Other Side Of Me

by RunawayTh0ughts



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), NYPD - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Death, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Love, NCPD, Police, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayTh0ughts/pseuds/RunawayTh0ughts
Summary: An NCPD rookie officer by the name of Kara Danvers is about to undertake the biggest undercover assignment she has ever faced.With only two years in the force under her belt how will she survive the trials and tribulations of an underground drug smuggling  and human trafficking ring?But more importantly what happens when she develops feelings for the person she was tasked to stay the furthest away from?Will she fall for the one man who can keep her safe? Or will she risk it all for the woman who could end her life?





	1. Prologue

" _Attention_ " The Sargent bellowed as he elongated a word I had come to let fall on deaf ears

Attention.

My attention span couldn't last longer than a 2-year-old trying to stand still. It was the same drill every morning. Sargent Major Henshaw would yell his orders and every morning I would stand there and let my thoughts wander off. Then you might wonder, well why the hell is she standing there?

You see I'm a rookie cop in training. School wasn't really my thing, as I've already said, attentions not my strong suit. So, I decided to join the force. I have no idea why, maybe it was because I got into fights a lot as a teenager trying to defend my friends, or maybe I felt I owed the people of National City, after all, this was the city I called home and my heart would always call it home, so why not?

What's the worst that could happen?

Besides, I couldn't bear to live at home any longer. Being the youngest is not an easy task, and being adopted? Certainly doesn't help either, my adoptive parents Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers did everything they could to make me feel a part of the family from the moment I arrived. At 2 years old sometimes overbearing is hard to understand and at 22 years old, overbearing is completely unbearable. I have one older sister, her name is Alex Danvers, but she's a surgeon in Seattle so I don't see her much, but she's in the process of trying to move home to National City. Over her summer holidays here at home, she bumped into one of my Training officers, Maggie Sawyer, and well yeah, she's just about ready to give up her whole life for that woman, but it certainly doesn't make my life any easier when everyone thinks I get special treatment.

Oh! And I'm Kara, Kara Danvers.

"Danvers, get your head out of the clouds and get a move on!" Sargent Henshaw boomed, waking me momentarily from my thoughts

"Yes sir" I replied curtly as I continued on my way

We were 2 weeks away from graduating the academy and there was nothing I wanted more than to be out working the streets, in a good way I mean. Not in a selling myself kind of wa-... Oh you know what I mean.

See, as much as I hated school and books and all that other crap, if I found something I was genuinely interested in, I become obsessed. I'll read every book and watch every documentary until I know the subject like the back of my hand.

Take drug rings and human trafficking for instance, strange interest I know, but for as long as I can remember all things drug lords, crime bosses and underground organised crime fascinated me. Not in the sense that I wanted to commit the crimes but more so to stop them, to stop the brains behind them.

I was pretty far off being a detective or any sort of covert operative, but I'm determined and I'm obsessed.

"Danvers if you want to graduate you really need to snap out of it" Sara mumbled as we made our way to start our morning drills

Sara Lance was my best friend and my worst enemy all at once. We met in Elementary and since then I've never found a way to get rid of her. Well, I tell her that all the time but I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without her.

"Sara you know I'll graduate either way, I knocked the shit out of this training" I grinned smugly in return

She shook her head as her blonde hair, pulled neatly back into a ponytail, whipped around her face as she gave a sarcastic laugh and her sparkling blue eyes twinkled with determination while we lined up ready to take our final fitness test. And as per usual I aced it. Not to be cocky or anything but I was pretty good at this whole being a cop thing, it's probably about the only thing I'm good at so I think I'm aloud to brag a little bit.

***

Graduation is today and to say I'm excited is an understatement! My mom and dad travelled up from Midvale and were staying the weekend, it was so good to finally see them, it had been months since I left Midvale for the academy and I had put so much time into my training I never took any time off.

We all gathered in a huge conferencing hall in the academy and we were given our seating. The place had an excited buzz about it with all the rookies hovering around showing their families where to sit and proceeding to take their own seats. Everyone had huge smiles plastered on their faces as they bounced from side to side with excitement waiting for the ceremony to begin. We were all suited and booted in our official uniforms, looking fresh faced and squeaky clean.

I scoffed.

A perp would spot us a mile away.

I took my seat beside Sara and the ceremony commenced. There were many speeches and to be honest I didn't pay any heed to what was said, I was just wishing this ceremony would end so that I could get some drinks! I'm gonna make a great cop, right?

Finally, they began to call out our names so that we could make our way to the stage and receive our certificates.

"Kara Danvers" the Police Commissioner announced

I could hear my mother's cheers from the back of the hall and an embarrassed blush crept across my face as I began walking towards the stage. I received the piece of paper from the Commissioner, posed for a photo, giving my cheesiest grin and then exited the stage. The ceremony soon came to an end and we all left the hall for some refreshments. I stood in the canteen of the academy with my parents as they gushed about me and Sara with Sara's parents.

"We couldn't be prouder of you both" My father smiled as he pulled me in for a hug

"Are you scared I'm gonna make more arrests than you Dad?" I decided to pull his strings

"Kara please, that'll never happen" he laughed as he gave me a joking shove

I rolled my eyes and laughed in response.

Jeremiah had worked for years as a scientist for the FBI but decided he felt more useful in the field and began working for a small division within the FBI, his operations were normally confidential, so I never got to hear much about them, but it certainly never stopped him from bragging about his bookings.

"Alright guys this has been a howl but Kara and I have somewhere very important to be, the bar" Sara announced, she always knew how to say it as it is, and I'm glad she did because I was thinking the very same thing.

We quickly made it back to the apartment we shared with 2 other rookies.

We changed into our celebratory attire.

I decided to wear a knee-length black cocktail dress and Sara opted for red. I simply lightly curled my shoulder length golden, blonde hair and applied some light make-up. Once we were ready we headed to our favorite bar where everyone was celebrating tonight; Noonan's

"Here's to the future" Sara toasted as we took a seat at the bar

"And to not getting shot on our first day" I joked as we clinked glasses

Who knows where this journey will take us.


	2. A Whole New Life

"Danvers, looks like it's your lucky day" Officer Schott said as he threw a case file on my desk, making a slapping noise as it landed in front of me "You've got a meeting with the boss lady in 10" he smirked as he walked away

It had been exactly two years since I graduated the academy. I had mainly been spending my time working under the cops in organised crime, it was pretty interesting but they usually made me do the shitty work, and clean up after their messes. But I knew I'd have to work my way up somehow.

I was intrigued, however, by the file Wynn had placed on my desk.

I picked up the brown file and began flicking through the pages, all it contained were certain criminal's profiles. I raised an eyebrow in confusion while reading some of the information and decided not to question it any further. I stood up from my desk and made my way to Sargent Sawyer's office down the hall. Yeah, it doesn't help that my sister's, now, fiance, is my Sargent.

Maggie has been pretty good to me, but it doesn't help with making friends around the precinct. They all assume I'm getting special treatment, when in reality Maggie tends to crack down a little harder on my work ethic than the rest of them. 

I knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" a rather gruff voice spoke

I opened the door and entered the room to be met by Sargent Sawyer and another officer who had his back to me. I cautiously made my way to the seat next to the officer and sat down beside him. I turned to face him with a smile and realized I had never seen him before, he certainly didn't work in this precinct.

"Danvers, this is Officer Olsen he's here from Metropolis Police Department. Not to rush into things but I'm not one for sentimental introductions, so I'll get right to the point. I've got a special undercover ops assignment for you both. I know this is only your second year here Officer Danvers, and your third Officer Olsen but you two have shown exceptional promise and I hope you will live up to my expectations" the Sargent began

As soon as she said  _special assignment_ my eyes lit up and I focused on every word she said.

I took a quick glance at Olsen and he seemed just as enthusiastic. As I glanced at him, I took in some of Olsen's features, he was quite handsome. His well-structured jawline, his smooth, burgundy colored skin and muscular biceps made him very easy on the eyes, while his dark chocolate eyes and full pink lips also made him quiet intriguing. I was certainly going to enjoy this assignment.

Sargent Sawyer placed two brown file folders in front of us on her desk, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the bulging folders and picked up the nearest one. I flicked through the file and found similar photos and information to the one that Wynn left on my desk earlier, except now there was even more information and a plastic pocket attached to the folder.

Sargent Sawyer watched on as we flicked through the files and saw me come across the plastic pocket.

"In that pocket you will find your new identities, there are passports, credit cards, a key to your new home and some other additional information. These will be your new  _'skins' "_ Maggie explained, taking note of the new-found excitement that radiated off us

"This will be far from easy, Officers. Don't get ahead of yourselves in thinking this is the glitz and glamour you see on TV because at times this will be your worst nightmare and you will drive yourselves to lengths you never thought possible in a human being. We have your backs but you need to be vigilant and smart with your time, get in, get the information you need to take them down and then get out as fast as you can. No personal relationships, no ties to anyone. You have to be heartless and ruthless, not only for your own safety but to prove to these monsters that you're one of them." Sargent Sawyer said sternly, making sure her message was clear

"Yes ma'am" Olsen and I said in unison

"Alright" she nodded, once she could see that we understood. "You will be escorted to your new home, this will be where you both touch base every morning and every evening. Once you get there, more information will be available to you both and I will be in contact to go over the last of the details

"Good luck Officers" she gave a grim smile as we stood up to shake her hand

I turned to leave, watching as officer Olsen stepped out of the room in front of me. Before I could go too far, I felt Maggie's hand grip my arm as she spun me to face her.

"Watch your back Kara, okay" she gave a reassuring smile as she tried to ease my hesitation

"Of course" I returned a smile of my own "I won't let you down Boss"

As I left the office, I was still trying to process everything that was happening.

I left the precinct with Olsen and we made our way to the car that was waiting outside for us. My head was spinning, how did I just land this opportunity? If this operation is successful this could boost my career infinitely.

However, if this all went to shit, my life would be on the line. Let's just hope it's not the latter.

We both sat in silence as we drove through downtown National City. I looked down at the file that was in my hands but I couldn't bring myself to fully look through what exactly it is that I was getting myself into.

We shortly arrived outside of a block of newly renovated apartments. First impressions from the outside told me that this could possibly be a lot better than what I was currently calling 'home'.

We exited the car and without another glance the driver continued on his way.

We entered the block and made our way to apartment 34. My jaw dropped in awe at the sight that met me when we opened the front door. The outside had deceived me, because inside was twice as immaculate. There was a small living room that was attached to the kitchen, in the center sat an island with tall stools surrounding it. The kitchen was certainly bigger than the one I had and was fully stocked with everything you could think of. There were two well-sized bedrooms with views looking out on either side of the street.

It was perfect. It was home. For now.

I made my way back into the living room to find Olsen flicking through some channels on the TV.

"Hey Danvers, you wanna order some take out?" Olsen offered casually

"Actually, I was thinking of heading to bed, try get my head around everything we're about to get into. I hope you don't mind." I said softly

"No of course not! Get your rest" he smiled sweetly, "I'll see you in the morning"

I smiled in return and began walking to my room, but before I entered I turned back to Olsen.

"By the way, you can call me Kara" I called over

"Hi Kara, I'm James" he laughed as we finally introduced ourselves "But you can call me Jimmy"

A small smile crept across my face as I entered my room. He was going to be quite the charmer.

I began to change into some grey sweatpants and my NCPD training t-shirt. I hopped into bed and removed the brown file from my bag that lay beside me. I started looking through every little detail of the file.

My name is Dani Drake, I'm 24 years old, former military- black ops specialist.

I will be working for the Luthor Cartel.

"The Luthors?" I gasped slightly as I ran my finger of the name that was written in front of me

This wasn't going to be easy.

It was run by Lionel Luthor but he was taken out in a hit last May. It now had a new head of the Cartel but no one, except insiders, knew who this was. One of their top muscle was also taken out in the hit, so they were recruiting.

They usually never hired outside of the family but the NCPD had ways to get me in. I was going to be helping run their operations, a right-hand man to the muscle man in charge of running all operations smoothly, Lex Luthor, the son of Lionel Luthor. It was our job to get in and out of every operation as undetected as possible, and taking out any immediate threats, while also the safety of the head of the cartel being our main priority.

I am to meet with Lex in 2 days to discuss my job and to train me in.

2 days.

Just 2 days to become an entirely different person. My training had prepared me for something like this but I never thought I would be putting it into practice. I had to prove that I could do this. I had to prove that I am the best at what I do. I just hope it's not going to cost me my life, or the people I love, in the process.


	3. Prove Myself

"Knock em' dead today Danvers" James said before I could leave the apartment "not literally though" he chuckled as he sipped from his morning coffee

"I'm just hoping I don't get shot on my first day" I laughed nervously in return

"You'll be fine, don't overthink it. You've had plenty of training, you know what you're doing." He reassured me with a glistening smile

I've spent the last two days either in the gym, getting some extra hand to hand combat training or at home studying my new cover. James had also been assigned a new identity, he was placed with one of the rival cartels, The Trinity. He is now a driver for them and his aim, like mine, is to receive information on the cartels so that we can lock away the kingpins and major players and finally bring these cartels to their knees. Easier said than done, of course.

"Thanks Olsen, I'll see you later." I waved as I grabbed my keys and left the apartment

James was a nice guy, he's hardworking and good at what he does. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine.

I made my way through the streets of National City, until I stopped at the corner of 43rd and 5th street where Lex said he would pick me up. It was late November and the weather was reflecting that. I watched as my breath blew visibly in front of me and I shoved my hands deeper into the pockets of my black leather jacket, my cheeks had already turned a cold, rosy red and I felt the hair rise on the back of my neck as the crisp morning wind blew underneath my ponytail. I looked from left to right, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lex. The only source I had to go by was the few surveillance photos that were in my folder with my new identity. He was tall, bald and had piercing green eyes. He was extremely muscular, well judging by the photos anyway. 

It was already 9:30am and he had said to meet him at 9am. I was beginning to think this was a mistake.

Just as I was about to turn on my heels and leave, a dark SUV pulled out from one of the alleys leading away from the street, it sped up as it approached me, and two men jumped out of the back. They grabbed me and before I could react, they threw a black sack over my head and zip-tied my hands behind my back. I decided not to fight back as this was probably the Luthor family's general theatrics to try and intimidate me. I kept quiet as we drove for what felt like 15 minutes, until the SUV suddenly came to a halt and I was dragged from the back seat. 

We entered a building and I was still unsure of my surroundings because of the black sack that was still placed over my head. I was thrown roughly onto a chair and the sack was finally removed. I looked around as I composed myself and noticed that we were in a basement, but that was about the only thing I could gather. 

Two men stood on opposite ends of the basement, heavily armed I might add. 

I listened for more clues as to where I might be but that was cut off when I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and I was soon greeted by the man I had come to recognize as Lex Luthor.

"Sorry for the dramatics Ms Drake, you have to understand that we can't quite trust you yet, however, you do have a chance to prove yourself." He began to speak as he approached me. His voice was quite deep and gruff, but it had the elegance of education. He was not just some muscle for hire.

The Luthor family were notorious for their genius and entrepreneurial brilliance. 

"How can I be of assistance?" I asked with a slight cockiness in my tone

He grinned slightly before answering, "We've got a shipment coming in tonight and we need eyes on the place, if the cops get wind of this we lose thousands. So, this needs to be a swift, clean cut operation. Can you handle that?" he asked with a more professional tone now

"Yes sir" I nodded

All the while we had been talking, I slowly but surely released my hands from the zip ties that had shackled me to the chair. I slid my hands out and stood up abruptly watching the men react hastily as they raised their guns towards me.

"Easy boys, I'm not about to pull a fast one. Maybe next time, think about how you're going to capture your employees. This doesn't exactly scream 'work for me' now does it Mr Luthor" I said cheekily as I held up the zip ties and waved them around

Lex chuckled lightly as he watched his men stand there, dumbfounded.

"She has a fair point boys" he smirked as he waved his hand for them to lower their weapons, "Ms Drake we'll see you tonight at 10pm. Same pick up point as this morning. It was nice to make your acquaintance" he bowed his head slightly before turning and walking away.

The two men made their way to the back of the basement and pushed open a fire exit, leading the way for me to leave. I stepped out into the frosty air once more and realised that I was in an industrial estate just outside the city limits, I should have expected that I suppose. I made my way to the metro and headed back to my apartment, calling Maggie on my way, to let her know the plans of the operation for tonight.

I entered the apartment to find James sitting on the sofa, scanning through the channels.

"Hey Kara, how'd it go?" he asked as he looked from the TV to greet me

"Well they basically kidnapped me but other than that it went well. They've got a shipment coming in later tonight so I've gotta prove that I'm trustworthy" I groaned as I rolled my eyes

"I got in touch with the Sargent, she said she's gonna tell the cops to hold off for tonight, can't have them raiding us on my first night or I'll be shot point blank" I said as I sat down on the sofa beside him

"A job already? At least you're making more progress than me" he sighed as he continued to flick through the channels

"Slow day?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the TV

"The Trinity have been keeping everything underground lately. There have been no smash and grabs or shipments in two weeks, I'm beginning to think it's gonna take a lot longer to get to the boss than I thought." He said in disappointment

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I don't know who my boss is either, and I don't think I'll find out any time soon" I said trying to put his unease to rest

"Thanks Kara" he smirked "Say, if all goes well for you tonight, do you want to go grab some drinks?" he asked sweetly

"Sure" I smiled "I'd like that" 


	4. The First Shipment

Once again, I stood at the corner of 43rd and 5th as I awaited the sight of the black SUV. This time however, visibility was low, and my guard was on high as the sun had set hours ago and the street lights had a dim glow, setting an eerie and hesitant mood. This time I wasn't kept waiting, a convoy of 3 SUVs pulled out of the same alley as this morning and drove towards me.

"Get in" a rough voice growled from behind the tinted window

I kept my mouth shut as I hopped into the back seat and found myself sitting beside Lex.

"Good evening Mr Luthor" I said confidently

"We'll see" he mumbled as he stared straight ahead

I nodded and took that as my signal to shut the hell up. But of course, time and time again, curiosity always got the better of the cat

"So, Mr Luthor" I started

"Listen kid, just call me Lex alright" he huffed, as he threw a side glance in my direction

"Lex" I began slowly, testing his name aloud, "are you the boss around here?" I asked hesitantly

"Does it look like it?" he grumbled sarcastically as he turned to stare out the window "do you think I'd risk my livelihood for a couple hundred pounds of cocaine if I was in charge?"

"I guess not" I sighed, disappointed with the lack of information, I turned my head towards the window, finally getting the hint to stop talking

Silence fell between us as we continued driving towards the docks, but the sweet silence was short lived once more.

"So, what's your deal anyway? Why did you come to us? Because you were highly recommended, but wouldn't your skills be useful elsewhere, say, somewhere more legal? You're military right? Don't you guys go into private security or something?" he asked curiously

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" I mused "being your private security? Ready to blast a few kneecaps if necessary" I asked, looking in his direction now

He simply shrugged his shoulders, with a slight smirk as he waited for me to continue with my answer.

"Some of us lose our way when we get back from tours. I guess I'm just trying to buy some time to figure out what it is I want to do with my life" I replied, insightfully

"What, are you trying to find your purpose here or something? Because, lady I think you've come to the wrong place. We're ruthless and blood lust runs deep in our veins. We sell drugs to people we know we can exploit and we sell women for their bodies to men we know are vile and cruel and disgusting and all the while we sleep soundly at night. So, if you've come here looking for the meaning of life you're going to be highly disappointed" he spat ferociously

It sounded almost as if Lex didn't quiet agree with his family's business, but never really had a choice in the matter.

"I never said I was looking for a purpose Lex. I'm here to get rich quick and be on my way. Legal or illegal I lost my morals a long time ago. War tends to do that to people" I explained, lying was easier than I expected, which made me feel a whole lot worse about this undercover operation.

"Fair enough" he nodded as he looked away once more

"ETA 2 minutes boss" the driver called from the front

"Thanks Anthony" Lex replied shortly

We began to put balaclavas over our faces and load up our weapons. The thing I liked about these jobs is that the dress code was always black. It made my life that much easier. I donned black jeans, boots, with a little bit of heel of course, and a black t-shirt and leather jacket. Simple.

We soon pulled up at the docks and hopped out of the car. I began walking a short distance behind the rest of the men, did I mention this was basically some sort of big boy's club? Because right now I was the only female in sight. I held back as I swept the place for any unwanted guests, all was quiet.

I stood at the corner of where the shipment container was stored. There was no one in sight, not even a dock worker on the graveyard shift. The rest of the guys began to load up their duffle bags with brown packages and began to unload them into the SUVs.

I heard tires screeching in the distance and I was soon on high alert. 2 blacked out cars came roaring around the corner as they drove swiftly towards us, I began shooting at the tires to warn the rest of the guys that we were about to encounter some trouble.

The men hopped out of their cars, guns blazing, as I tried to get in some good shots. I caught one guy in the shoulder and two others in the knees. As I was about to shoot a fourth, I caught a glimpse of James in the second car. I saw a knowing look of recognition as he tried to convince his men to retreat. I got another couple of good shots in and soon our firepower overcame theirs and they retreated off into the night with nothing but injured men and a bad outcome.

However, the surprise attack did not go down well with the Luthor’s. They quickly made sure all the stock was safe and began piling into the SUVs. I jumped in beside Lex, once I had made sure there were no more surprise attacks around the corner.

"Who the hell was that?" Lex roared as we all buckled in and the cars took off screeching

The rest of his men shook their heads in surprise, but I decided to speak up

"It was the Trinity" I replied quietly

"How do you know?" he questioned, a little calmer now

"You weren't the only one who wanted to speak to me Lex. I did my homework, I recognized some of Reign's men." I replied confidently

Reign was the name of The Trinity's kingpin, and that was about the only information Josh had on him. If it even was a him. 

"So, were they there to take you out?" he asked

"No, he doesn't know I work for you. I declined his offer and for all he knows I've left the city" I replied trying to calm his unease

"You popped off a couple of good shots there Drake, Reign won't be happy his men don't have knee caps anymore" Lex scoffed, the mood now becoming lighter

"What can I say? It's my favourite pass time" I smirked sarcastically

He gave a slight chuckle as he shook his head "The boss will be happy tonight boys" Lex said as he raised a package of the narcotics into the air

There was some cheers and hollers from the rest of the men and then the car grew silent once more. The men dropped me off where they had picked me up earlier and I jumped out into the cool night air. It was now approaching midnight and I was beat.

"Pick you up tomorrow Drake?" Lex called from the car

"See you then" I nodded as I turned on my heels and left

I caught the metro and walked the short distance back to my apartment. When I entered I was met by the comforting sight of an unharmed James as he pulled out two beers from the refrigerator and sat at the kitchen table with Chinese boxes in front of him. I sighed in relief as I made my way towards him.

"Hey" I said softly "are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm good, I can't say the same for the rest of the guys though" he frowned but I could see he was trying to conceal a smile

"Sorry about that" I laughed

"Hey, since we're wanted criminals now I thought maybe we could just eat in tonight, do you like Chinese?" he asked sweetly

"Who doesn't?" I smiled thankfully as I sat opposite him

We sat and ate in silence as the hunger got the better of us. But we soon cleared our plates and we needed some other way to fill the silence that had fallen around the room.

"Listen Jimmy" I sighed "we need to be more careful, I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire" I said helplessly

"Kara, I'm a big boy, I can look after myself. If we hold back on these jobs, they're going to know something is up. I've got your back ok, don't worry"

"Ok, thanks James" I smiled, my mind now a little more at ease

"No problem" he smiled back as he stood up from the table "I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight" I whispered as I watched him walk away and enter his bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.... I know these chapters are super short but I wrote them months ago and I'm just trying to upload them all so that I can continue writing some new longer ones


	5. Lena

_ Drake what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard Anthony roar from behind the car _

_ "I'm trying to get a better shot at these motherfuckers" I shouted over the gunfire, but clearly, I was lying because I wasn't getting a single shot near them, I was just trying to make a run for it _

_ You see, I'm not quite sure how I've ended up at the other end of an NYPD firing squad. As I ran towards Lex's car my head began to swirl with all that was going on around me. I knew I was going to be in deep shit for this, hell that was the least of my worries! I could handle some yelling, but no, this was beyond the point of a simple lecture, these idiots could have potentially blown my cover and I was certainly going to pay the price for it. _

** 2 hours earlier **

"Alright guys, load up!" I heard Lex calling the shots as I left the warehouse and stepped outside into the crisp evening air. The sun had just begun to set, and the temperature was falling fast. 

Damn, I really hated winter.

I walked around to the back of the warehouse, out of earshot, as I began to dial the number to an encrypted line. I heard it ring out for less than 5 seconds before someone picked up

"Danvers, how you doing?" I heard the Sargent's gruff voice answer

"Hey Sarg, I can't talk for long, I'm just at one of the Luthor's warehouses, I just want to give you a heads up that the shipment is coming tonight. Have HRT and SWAT ready to go, this isn't just drugs that's coming through." I warned under my breath

"Got it! ETA?" she asked hurriedly

"9pm" I replied before hanging up and throwing my burner phone to the ground, smashing it under my foot.

I picked up the fragments of the phone and discarded them in a dumpster at the back of the warehouse. I began walking back around the corner as I watched Lex's men load their weapons into the 3 blacked out SUVs that were parked at the entrance to the warehouse.

I had been working undercover for a month now. This was our 5th shipment in that time frame, however it was the first one that would contain women, shipped from Europe, ready to be sold on the deep web. The cops have steered clear of our shipments so far, but they would not let the Luthor's cross this line. This is right where they wanted them, and I was front and centre on both sides. I had finally gained Lex's trust and he now sees me as a valuable asset, however, my priorities lie with NCPD, of course. I wasn't going to stop them from intercepting this shipment just, so I could be buddies with Lex and the rest of the boys.

I was still nowhere in terms of finding out who the hell was in charge of this cartel. Lex was tight lipped when it came to the boss. I had even become pretty close with Anthony, Lex's cousin, and even he wouldn't open up to me.

"You'll meet the boss when the boss is ready to meet you" Anthony would always say, any time I brought up the subject

James was making better progress than I was. Although his colleagues did not warm to him very well, he was still working his way up the ranks and was coming close to figuring out Reign's identity.

I shook my head slightly as I tried to clear my mind and focus on the task at hand. I walked up to where the rest of the guys were standing and slipped in between Lex and Anthony as I stood with my hands on my hips. There was a slight wind as my ponytail swayed from side to side. 

I was anxious, but I didn't fidget, and I kept my head high. I needed to keep a certain 'swagger' in my presence if I didn't want to give anything away.

"You ready?" Lex asked as he looked down at me

He knew I wasn't too keen on the whole human trafficking idea, and he didn't quite agree with it either, but he wasn't going to go against the boss.

"Always" I nodded slightly

"Alright boys, let's move out! We've got a big one tonight, we need this to run as smoothly as possible and we'll all have a sweet ass payday tomorrow" Lex raised his voice as he attempted to rile up his men

There was about 15 of us in total and all of them gave a quick holler in response as they all piled into the SUVs. I followed behind Lex and Anthony as I sat shotgun beside Anthony's brother Lucas.

We arrived at the pick-up point at the docks and sat in the cars as we waited for the signal. The cartel had an inside man in the dock yard, he mainly worked the graveyard shift, so he was always on hand to make sure everything went to plan. He would flash a light signal from his cabin, once all the cameras were checked, placed on a loop and we were in the clear to go about our business.

We saw the three short flashes of light in the night sky and we knew we had the go ahead. It was exactly 9pm and my heart began to race as I exited the car. When would the cops show up? What was going to happen to me? Was I going to get caught in the crossfire?

"Dani, you good?" I heard Lex ask softly from behind me

"Yeah I'm good" I reassured him, not too well however, as my voice shook slightly

"Alright" he said hesitantly "We need your head in the game Drake ok?" Lex said sternly

"Got it" I nodded as I placed a ski mask over my face, only my eyes and nose visible

We ran to the shadows of the dock yard and watched as our container was hoisted by a crane and placed onto the concrete that skirted the edge of the dock's water. We stealthily made our way towards the container and opened it slowly and easily, trying not to bring too much attention to our operation.

It was then that I heard the release 'clink' of a metal cylinder that landed directly behind us. I turned quickly as I recognized the flash-bang grenade that had been thrown in our direction.

"Get down" I yelled as the grenade burst open, surrounding us in a blinding cloud of smoke

I heard both sides begin to open fire, as bullets rained around me.

"Drake what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard Anthony roar from behind the car

"I'm trying to get a better shot at these motherfuckers" I shouted over the gunfire, but clearly, I was lying because I wasn't getting a single shot near them, I was just trying to make a run for it

You see, I'm not quite sure how I've ended up at the other end of an NYPD firing squad. As I ran towards Lex's car my head began to swirl with all that was going on around me. I knew I was going to be in deep shit for this, hell that was the least of my worries! I could handle some yelling, but no, this was beyond the point of a simple lecture, these idiots could have potentially blown my cover and I was certainly going to pay the price for it.

As I made it to the car I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head and my vision blurred as I fell to my knees and everything went black.

***

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, it was someone's living room, but I had no idea where I could possibly be. I felt soft hands hold my face as I felt the cold compress being gently placed against my head. I groaned slightly as my eyes began to slowly flutter open and the light began to flood my vision.

"Good morning sunshine" I heard a soft voice come from beside me

I turned my head slightly to put a face to this foreign voice. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head as I winced, trying to get a look at the woman in front of me. Her dark black hair was tied back in a sleek, professional looking ponytail. Her skin was a flawless pale colour. She had hard, angular features but what struck me the most were her eyes, they looked kind but had a staggering darkness behind them, they were piercing green, just like Lex’s. 

I could tell she had seen a lot in her years on this earth and suddenly I was compelled to know more about this mysterious young woman in front of me. She couldn't have been much older than me. She donned a black dress-suit and white blouse, like she had just come from a business meeting. She was quite beautiful, but maybe that's the concussion talking.

"Easy there" she said softly, as she continued to hold the compress to my head "You took a nasty hit there"

"Where am I?" I croaked, my throat began to feel extremely dry "Who are you?"

"You're safe, that's all you need to know, those cops almost had you back there, but Lex got you into the car in time" she explained, a little more sternly this time

"I'm Lena, Lena Luthor" she smiled gently "It's nice to finally meet you Dani"


End file.
